rybatlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
The Patch Notes so far. The current version is 0.1.8. Patch 0.1 (Alpha Launch) -Alpha opened! -You can access the Verdant Gardens, Rybat Space Station, the Nexus, and Magrin Forest -Zalarath and Elgedra are open for members -You can quest up to the Bridge in Verdant Gardens, or the Rift in Magrin Forest Patch 0.1.1 (Alpha) -Fixed a glitch in which the quests at the Lab in the Verdant Gardens were not accessible -Fixed a glitch in which the Magrin Forest quest chain was not accessible. You can now begin it with Captain Blackwell -You can no longer access the Music Vendor -The aggro range of bosses have been increased -Deleted the Goblin in Elgedra -Golden and Notch apples are now more expensive -You can no longer access the Oblivion Islands in Zalarath -King Arthur's reward has now been decreased to 3 Iron Coins -Keep Inventory is now active -Fixed a typo in the Nexus AI's name -Added a Wood Vendor in the Elf Village -Changed Crowfeather's name to Grat -Added the Rybat Skin Pack to the Mods and Forge collections in the save file -Patch notes are now included in the save file Patch 0.1.2 (Alpha) -Nexus Ranger Harry's Quest is now completable -There is no longer a random chest at the Spawn -/gamerule doTileDrops is now false -All bosses in the Verdant Gardens are now harder -Mushroom stew now costs more -Fixed yet another glitch in which you cannot do the Scientist Quests -You can now go up to Quest 6 in Magrin Forest -Made Jowl smaller -Changed the Magrin Elf banner -Changed President Orken Peasant's name to Orken -Given dialog to Seren and Kazarak -Fixed enemy of all map-makers Patch 0.1.3 (Alpha) -Decreased drop chance of Wooden Dagger from Stalker -Fixed a glitch where you could not access Quest 7 in the Verdant Gardens -Balanced Oblivion Cave Dwellers -Decreased the drop chance of Wooden Daggers from Oblivion Stalkers -Buffed Oblivion Stalkers -Smoothed out the rough edges on checkpoints -Buffed Oblivion Invaders, and renamed them to Oblivion Darklings. This is the first step in an enemy system revamp that will play out in the time before Beta -Access to Zalarath has been removed in its entirety to prepare for quests -Nexus Ranger Harry's quest is now obtainable -Lord Var'Shek and the Leveling Rewards Guy have been deleted -Access to WIP Vendors has been removed -Made King Arthur's Parkour a little more challenging -Quest 1 in Magrin Forest is now completable by Joel instead of Captain Blackwell -Fixed even more glitches with Quest 6 in the Verdant Gardens and Quest 3 in Magrin Forest. These quests are now finally completable -Goblins now carry new weapons -The Dwarves in Magrin Forest are now faster and aggro from a greater distance -The Officer's Token and all related trades have been removed -Made the Verdant Gardens greener -Created an Alpha contract, which is required to be agreed upon before you recieve the next version of the Alpha Patch 0.1.4 (Alpha) -Access to Elgedra has been removed in its entirety to prepare for quests -You can now go up to Quest 7 in Magrin Forest and battle the infamous Captain Gorvang! -The new transport system is now available in select areas. This system will be released fully in the Beta -Oblivion Stormers have been balanced and renamed Oblivion Darklings, similar to those in the starting area. These enemies have different stats and drops than the ones in the Gulch, however. This is another part in the enemy revamp that will play out over the Alpha -Oblivion Striders have been removed and replaced by more Reclaimers. This is another part in the enemy revamp that will play out over Beta -Boss respawn times have been reduced from 1 hour to 30 minutes -The Leveling Rewards Guy and Battleforged Armor Vendor have been removed -There is now a launchpad in the Rybat Space Station that is reserved for Charlie -The teleporter NPCs between the Wall and the Bridge have been removed -The objective of Quest 5 in the Verdant Gardens has been changed to slaying 5 Oblivion Stalkers -The chance of a Wooden Sword dropping from Darkrend the Gatewatcher has been decreased -You now have to kill 10 Oblivion Reclaimers to complete Quest 9, up from 5 -Weapon Racks have been replaced with Barrels -Fixed some world transfer bugs involving NPC items -Zrachor, The Power Sword, has been nerfed -Fixed some bugs with the weapons carried by NPCs in Magrin Forest -Removed the clay walls in Magrin Forest -Wooden Coins are now much less common from quests and starting enemies -Darklings in the Gulch are now slightly more powerful -The Plaque at the Wall has been moved and now has text -Officer Jacob's texts and some quests have been rewritten -Darkrend has slightly less health -The music in the Magrin Elf Village has been changed -The Zalarath Emissionary in Rybat Space Station has been removed -Nexus Rangers Harry and Billy have been removed, along with their quests -Wood now costs 1 gold, and I was too lazy to fix it, so yeah... Patch 0.1.5 (Alpha) -Wood doesn't cost 1 gold anymore -The Elf Village in Magrin Forest has been expanded -Stalkers now have less health and no combat re-gen -Boss respawn times have been reduced to 10 minutes -The Dwarves in Magrin Forest now have new weapon drops with a fair drop rate -You can now go up to Quest 9 in Magrin Forest, and experience the first part of the climax in Magrin Forest! -There is now a spawn point at Goblin Town -Morg has been removed -Lupe has been moved to a different place in the temple, and now talks -There is now a crashed rocket at the Magrin Forest crash site -The Power Sword's guardian has been changed to Horhiir -Quest 7 is now completable by Seren instead of Lupe -The version of Forge in the save file has been updated to the latest version -The rift is now a LITTLE less square Patch 0.1.6 (Alpha) Major Changes -You can now access the Tutorial via a teleporter in the Nexus Core, adding 9 new quests! -Sheepville Island is now accessible via the teleporter in the Nexus Core, as well as the Nexus Sewers! -There is now music in the Nexus, the Verdant Gardens, and Rybat Space Station! -The food system's problems have been acknowledged and are being worked on. For now, you can now get unlimited free food in the Nexus -Strange dark figures have been seen lurking inside of the Nexus. The Adventurer's Alliance advises that you keep an eye out for these characters, and is investigating the appearance Minor Changes/Bug Fixes -There are now two open world slots on the RSS -Playinghamster now has dialogue, and can be found inside of Goblin Town as well as the Elf Village -Captain Mackwell and Siege Commander Brof now have skins -Fixed a bug where the sun would not rise -There are now signs on the houses in the Elf Village because some people can't find the wood vendor -The railings inside the Rybat Space Station have been changed temporarily -The new transport system has been implemented between the Nexus and Rybat Space Station -Fixed that weird stone thing on the Nexus -Added detail to the overhead signs in the Nexus -Changed the color of the Nexus tables -Changed the block inside of the Nexus Core -Removed that weird guy inside the blue tower at the Spaceport -There is now a spawnpoint inside of the Rybat Space Station -Pumpkins have been placed around the Nexus in celebration of Halloween Patch 0.1.7 (Alpha) Major Changes -The Nexus has been attacked by an unidentified force! In the aftermath, it is up to you to escape the Nexus and seek refuge in a new land! -Eldamore has issued a distress call from the plain world of Elgedra. Players can now fly to this new planet and quest through the entire Elgedra storyline, in addition to accessing new Dailies! -The Magrin Elves have taken the Marketplace in Goblin Town, and you can now quest up to Quest 10 and access new shops and Dailies in Magrin Forest! -The Verdant Guard have begun to step up their act. You can now go up to Quest 12 in the Verdant Gardens, and access 2 new Dailies! -You can now access all the areas, including Zalarath and the new Verdant Gardens zones! -The new transport system has been completely integrated into the map and will lead to the new hub instead of the Nexus Minor Changes -The Sheepville Tutorial has been temporarily closed -Chef Farhaal and Slop Chef Harry now give free food -The Goblin Axemen in the Goblin Town now have shields -The Elf Soldiers in the Goblin Town now have shields and armor -Added a quest to go to Magrin Forest -Made checkpoints Gold blocks to make them more apparent -The Food Vendor has been relocated to a more 'convenient' place -The Verdant Guards now have Orange shields -The Plaque at the Gate now has text -Darkrend the Gatewatcher is now only Darkrend, and has less attack Bug Fixes -Made the Goblin Town conflict zone more contained, and resultingly more exciting -Added Teleporters to and from Captain Gorvang's platform, as well as a checkpoint there -Oblivion-Lord Darc now has less attack, in exchange for a blindness effect -Gave Seren Dialog -Fixed the music glitches in the Gulch -Shortened some of those crazy long quest completion texts -The Vend-o-matic 2000 no longer sells food -There are now more enemies in the Breach -The letter sent after Verdant Quest 8 has been rewritten -Fixed a glitch where Playinghamster wouldn't speak -Destroyed the floating blocks in the Elf Village -The numbers in the story quest names have been removed -Changed Captain Mackwell's name to Captain Graycorn -The Data File download is now much less complicated -The Rybat Soldier in Goblin Town's dialog has been updated accordingly to the patch -Decreased the health of Oblivion Cave Dwellers, Gulch Darklings, Darkrend the Gatewatcher, and Oblivion-Lord Darc -Made Officer Jacob's dialog more convenient to navigate -Made Quests 1, 6, 8 and 9 in the Verdant Gardens have location objectives instead of their previous ones -Made Quests 3 and 6 in Magrin Forest have location objectives instead of their previous ones -Oblivion Reclaimers have been renamed Oblivion Darklings -Wooden Swords now only cost 42 Wooden Coins (Down from 45) Patch 0.1.8 (Alpha) Major Changes -Captain Grey has received word of a new world! You can now travel to Hirian Fields and play through a whole new Questing line! -Eldamore has discovered a strange cave system within Elgedra. You can now venture into the depths of the Elgedraic Caves and battle the leader of the Oblivion in Elgedra! -The Magrin Elves have readied their final advance. You can now venture into the depths of Goblin Town and defeat the evils that lie within! -Captain Billy and his workers have made progress on the new Nexus! You can now access the Nexus Square, with the Bank and Gear Vendors! -The Zalarath military have readied its forces for the next attack. You can now enter battle on the Second Island in Zalarath and access three new Quests, as well as a fully remodeled city! -The Verdant Guard are prepared to cut off the Oblivion once and for all from the cleansed Gardens. You can now quest up to Quest 15 in the Verdant Gardens and experience a massive new area! -Mysterious crystals have been found within the depths of some of the most dangerous places in Rybatland. You can now find Gems and use them to upgrade your equipment to immense powers! -The Oblivion have fortified their hold on the Gulch. You can now discover a new class of Oblivion within the Cave, as well as experienced 2 revamped quests! -In the wake of the recent Oblivion push, the Rybat Space Station has overgone major changes. You can now talk to Captain Harken, read the Holoboards, and more! Minor Changes -You can now access Piehunter’s Mansion, a WIP area, from Zalarath -The Zalarath landing area has had many changes -The text in the Nexus has had minor changes -There is now a hole in the Gate, so you can bypass Darkrend -The quest name Dwarfy Dwarfy Camp has been changed to Dwarves vs. Elves -There is now a launch description in the old and new Nexus crystals -The crystals in the Old Nexus are now corrupted -The ‘Launch Levels’ logs have been rewritten -Reserved world slot for Charlie -The tutorial has been updated -The mountains near the Nexus construction site on the ocean have been built -Spec Tacle and Cash Bonus have been relocated to the Nexus Square -Moved Kazarak into the Goblin Town dungeon -Added a food vendor in the Elf Village -Kazarak’s Throne area has been rearranged and extended -Kazarak now has a new model while on his Throne -You can no longer buy Tier 2 gear in Magrin or Elgedra -Lord Kerhk is now more difficult, and has more appropriate drops -Seren’s temple has had minor changes -Quest rewards in Magrin, Elgedra, and Zalarath have been cut in half -Teller Shek now has less health Bug Fixes -Quest 3 in Zalarath is now completable -The guide crystals in the Old Nexus no longer talk -All other teleporters in the Old Nexus are now inactive -Added close buttons to many dialogs -Added dialog to the bard in the Elf Village -Darkrend has been moved back and now deals less damage -The Gate quest now requires less parts (excluding the daily) -The pressure plates in the Nexus Outskirts now disappear -Fixed many indentation errors -Cole in Magrin is no longer titled a food vendor -Added questlogs to quests that were missing them -Fixed the dialog objectives in questlog so they are more logical Patch 0.1.9 (Alpha) Coming Soon Reveal dates: 6/22/15 6/24/15 6/26/15 6/29/15 6/30/15